


99 balões vermelhos

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew vive em um mundo onde tudo anormal é morto. Com seus olhos roxos, ele é definitivamente considerado anormal. Perdido sem ninguém para ajudá-lo, tudo o que ele tem é uma coisa mantê-lo vivo; ou, em vez disso, mais como 100 coisas.





	99 balões vermelhos

Quando seus pais viram a cor de seus olhos, eles decidiram matá-lo. Sua mãe não suportava matá-lo a si mesma, e ela se recusou a deixar seu marido sujo suas mãos em algo que ela tinha trazido para o mundo. Então eles tomaram o caminho mais fácil.

Eles o deixaram em um campo fora da cidade, tinha que haver algum tipo de animal selvagem que iria querer comê-lo.

Não foi um animal que o encontrou no entanto, era seu irmão, Alfred. Alfred tinha visto seus pais procurando, e ele tinha sido acordado antes pelos gritos de sua mãe. Ele descobriu o que tinha acontecido. Ele tinha quinze anos na época, e ele ter um complexo de heróis decidiu que ele iria salvar seu irmão recém-nascido, não importa o que o custo para si era. Ele embalou as coisas que ele achava que precisaria, e agradeceu suas estrelas da sorte que ele tinha a previsão para começar a economizar seu dinheiro, e tinha começado a trabalhar cedo. Ele teve o suficiente para criar quem os pais tivessem decidido matar.

Tudo correu bem na primeira década, depois de ter salvado o seu irmão. Ele decidiu nomeá-lo Mathew. Afinal, era o nome mais normal que ele poderia pensar, mas não importa o quão normal ele tentou fazer seu irmão parecer estar do lado de fora... seus olhos não mudaram de cor. Eles ficaram roxos.

Ele nunca permitiu que o irmão lá fora. Apesar disso, ele tentou fazer seu irmão tão feliz quanto podia. Ele se certificou de que estava bem previsto. Ele estava feliz por ter conseguido salvá-lo.

Isso foi desafiado embora quando Mathew decidiu sair. Ele sabia que não devia. Ele sabia que não era permitido lá fora. Ele sabia que era para sua própria proteção. Ele também sabia que ele não podia continuar a viver todo preso como ele era. Ele enlouqueceu.

Ele esperou até que Alfred tinha saído de casa, e ele fugiu.

Tudo correu bem, até que o capuz da jaqueta foi soprada para trás e alguém viu seus olhos roxos. Então nada seria bom nunca mais. Uma multidão se reuniu ao seu redor imediatamente, pronto para matá-lo.

Era um hábito nervoso dele que ele brincava com suas roupas sempre que estava nervoso. Foi quando ele estava fazendo isso alguns segundos depois que as pessoas ao seu redor estavam começando a sussurrar sobre apedrejamento dele, ou algo-qualquer coisa-, para se livrar dele que ele sentiu algo em seu bolso jaqueta e lembrou-se de algo; algo muito importante. Ele tinha um maço de balões no bolso. 100 balões de balão. Balões muito especiais que seu irmão lhe deu naquela manhã. Seu especial inteligente de um irmão que também era um mestre inventor.

"Estes são alguns balões que eu fiz. Bem, eu realmente não fazê-los; Mas, eu coloquei algumas coisas dentro deles que vai fazê-los explodir quando bateu no chão, como rochas pop ou algo parecido, muito mais alto. Eu só fiz cem deles até agora. Você seria capaz de segurá-los para mim por um tempo? Volto já, está bem? Lembre-se, não saia de casa, certo? Vejo-te mais tarde, Mattie!"

"Está certo," Mathew pensou para si mesmo como ele se lembrou da única coisa que poderia ajudá-lo a escapar agora... Ele não tirar a invenção de Alfred do bolso quando ele saiu de casa.

Mathew chegou, tirou um dos balões, e jogou no chão.

Um flash brilhante e um som de estalo alto saiu, bem como uma nuvem de fumaça cinzenta grossa.

Com ele, Mathew foi capaz de escapar da multidão de pessoas na confusão.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
> Espero vê-los todos em fotos dos ataques climáticos que estão acontecendo em todo o mundo! Eu tenho golpeado toda sexta-feira agora por meses. Precisamos de tantas pessoas quanto possível para fazê-lo. Se você gostou do meu trabalho aqui, por favor, considere levar uma hora, ou mais, do seu tempo para ir e levantar-se para o nosso futuro. Esta emergência climática vai significar que eu sou mais propensos a morrer de mudança climática do que eu estou a morrer de velhice, para não mencionar todos os outros na terra também está ameaçado. Precisamos de ação. Então, por favor, faça tudo o que puder.  
> Saúde  
> Norte  
> #Fridays para futuros #Strike de #Climate de clima #fff


End file.
